That's me?
by Megan.T.Cullen
Summary: Some of the Twilight characters' reactions to the actors portraying them in the movie.
1. Bella

I stared at my computer as the Twilight Lexicon loaded

I stared at my computer as the Twilight Lexicon loaded.

Did I really want to see this? What if the person they chose to play me was ugly? What if everyone from then on assumed I was ugly?

Or worse… What if the girl was gorgeous? I would have to sit through two hours of this beautiful girl doing all the things I would normally do. And what if Edward-

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. That wasn't going to happen. Edward wasn't going to leave me for some actress chick. Even if she was thinner, prettier, and didn't have devastatingly low self-esteem. Breathe, Bella. Breathe.

"Bella?" Edward asked from his place on my bed. "Is there something wrong?" He was at my side now, my hair between his fingers.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just… kind of nervous," I admitted, blushing a bit.

"What is there to be afraid of? It's just a girl who's going to pretend to be you for a couple of hours. If you want, we don't even have to go watch the movie," he offered. I looked up at him and smiled.

He pressed his cold lips to mine for just a moment, not even leaving me time to overreact. I frowned and crossed my arms, knowing fully well that I was acting like a five-year-old. He gave me my favorite crooked smile, and said "It's done loading."

I squeezed my eyes closed and turned to the computer screen. "How bad is it?" Even though it was totally silent, I could almost see the appraising look on Edward's face. Another train of thought entered my mind; Edward with one eyebrow raised, a smile on his face as he decided maybe I wasn't the one for him. But I banished that thought. It wasn't going to happen, no sense freaking out about it.

"Well, other than the fact that she is totally incompetent for the role she is playing, I suppose she could do," Edward finally said.

"Incompetent how?" I wasn't going to open my eyes until I knew for sure how bad it was.

"She isn't nearly beautiful enough to even pretend to be you for three minutes, let alone two hours." I could hear the disapproval in his voice.

But he was biased. He didn't see me very clearly, he thought I was the most beautiful girl on earth. Maybe he has vision problems. I mean, Rosalie is his sister.

"Bella." His tone of voice was firm, yet soothing. "I can hear Alice's thoughts from here, you know. Not opening your eyes isn't going to work."

I sighed, and opened them.

The girl in front of me was somehow managing to look vaguely like me, and at the same time, completely different. She had the right shaped face, although it was slightly more angular than mine. She had brown eyes, but they were a slightly lighter shade, and somehow seemed totally different from my own. I tried to figure out exactly what it could be, the subtle difference.

And then, something else hit me.

She was so much prettier than me.

Suddenly, my chair was facing the opposite wall, and Edward's face was inches from mine.

"Isabella… What am I going to do with you?" he asked me. His breath blew into my face, and it made me dizzy. "You are a thousand times more beautiful than any actress will ever be."

"I thought… you couldn't read my mind?" The space (or lack thereof) between us was scrambling my thought process.

"I can't. I can, however, read your beautiful face very well."

"That's laying it on a bit thick."

"No, it's not. It's true, and it will still be true tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, for, well, ever."

He pulled me into his arms just as I decided I could definitely live through this movie if Edward would hold me like this the whole time.

"Forever," I whispered back to him.


	2. Rosalie

Rosalie POV

**Rosalie POV**

I almost flew down the driveway, the BMW screeching to a stop in front of the garage. Emmett leaned over and kissed me quickly before dashing out of the car for his wrestling rematch with Jasper. For some reason, there was always a wrestling match with Jasper right after school. Maybe it was to give him something to look forward to, to help ease the monotony of the school day. I climbed out of the car more slowly, and entered the house, looking for my laptop. It wasn't in the living room.

According to Alice, they had casted my character for the 'Dusk' movie, or whatever it was, that they had made about Edward and Bella. Of course, the humans all thought it was fiction, which made me want to laugh. Humans will believe anything you tell them.

I chuckled to myself as I walked at a human pace upstairs.

"Carlisle, where's my new laptop?" I asked at a normal tone, trying to rub some of the dirt off of my new red heels. There was so much _dirt_ in Forks.

"Kitchen," Carlisle's voice came from the fourth floor as if he were standing next to me. I turned and walked back down the stairs. Upon looking in the kitchen, I saw that it was indeed there, on the table. I scooped it up and returned upstairs, letting Carlisle know I'd found it.

When I reached my room, I laid the laptop down on the table and walked over to the window. I laughed at the sight of Jasper and Emmett fighting next to one of the trees. Alice, having heard me, looked up and waved. She was a safe distance away, commentating the match so that Carlisle and Esme could hear, then raising her voice to shout encouragement to Jasper as she jumped up and down.

I was still chuckling when I went back to the laptop and turned it on. I closed my eyes, seeing the paper Alice had scrawled the URL of the website on in her tiny script.

I typed the address in, and just as the page loaded, Emmett burst into the room, picking me up and twirling me around.

"I won!" he said, and I couldn't help but to smile and laugh with him. That was, until I caught sight of a picture over his shoulder.

"WHAT?!" I screeched. Emmett's smile fell.

"What? Is that a bad thing? Were you betting on Jasper? _Did you bet the BMW?_" he asked, getting worried as I said nothing.

"No," I growled. "I didn't bet anything."

"Then what is it?" he demanded, placing his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eye.

"Just _look_ at her!" I said, pointing around Emmett, who turned and let out a small 'oh.' "She doesn't look like me at all!"

"Rose.." he said, "Look at me."

"How could they think she looks like me?"

"Rose." Emmett closed the laptop. "Do you remember the description of you in the book?"

I nodded. "They said I was statuesque, and that my figure made every girl around me take a hit on their self-esteem just by being in the same room."

"Yeah, I still don't think it did you justice," Emmett said, "But they don't know what you look like, so they try to find somebody who looks akin to the girl described in the book. And 'fictional'-" he made air-quotes around 'fictional', "-characters look different to everyone. But my personal opinion is, how are they gonna find a human who looks like you?" Emmett's eyes wandered over my body.

"Emmett, I really didn't need to see that," Edward moaned from downstairs. There was a moment's silence, then Emmett smirked and Edward yelled "Oh for Christ's sake! I'm gone to Bella's!"

We both laughed as the door slammed.

"And, if it makes you feel better, I'll go shopping with you."

I raised my eyebrows. "_You_ will go shopping?"

Emmett raised his eyebrows suggestively. "As long as you buy some lingerie…"

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said, snatching my designer purse off of the bed and heading for the door.


	3. Alice

I reached for my book to relax. Then I saw Emmett bursting in the room before I'd read two pages, so I left my book there and waited for him.

Three…Two…One…

"Hey Alice!" Emmett called as he ran up the stairs. "They updated the Twilight Lexicon, and they-"

"I know," I cut him off, tapping my forehead. "Casted my character. It's Ashley Greene. Looks a bit different from me, and a bit tall, but what can you do? I just hope they get her wardrobe right… They wouldn't be able to make her hair perfect, because it wouldn't look that good on her, and-"

"Damn," Emmett said, deciding not to wait out my little speech. "I was sure I'd get you that time.."

I smiled to myself as he ran back down the stairs. What he didn't know was that as soon as he decided to see if I knew, I'd see that, whether I'd known before or not.

I heard Edward chuckle from downstairs. "Nice," he said, and I knew it was directed at me.

**Sorry it's so short!**

**Don't hurt me!**

**Please!**

**-backs away slowly-**

**Since this chapter was a short one (I mean, it's Alice, she would have known already), I'm putting in my author's notes now.**

**First of all, I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed. You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**-cyberhugs all of you-**

**I had originally planned to continue past Bella and on to everyone else if there was interest. And I'll keep going if it keeps up. But I'm not going to be one of those authors who demand reviews before the next chapter goes up.**

**Secondly, I might not make my daily updates with the guys.**

**It's one thing to get into the head of another girl and see how she'll react, but guys (A) are harder for girls to really **_**get**_**, and (B) wouldn't care half as much about who was casted for them.**

**But I'll try.**

**I really appreciate your feedback.**

**Oh, and one last thing:**

**Megan: I totally own Twilight.**

**Stephenie: Really now?**

**Megan: -holds up copy- see? I bought it with my own money**

**Stephenie: Oh, I thought you meant…**

**Megan: Psh, I wish.**


	4. Edward

All day today Bella had been excited. I felt no different than I did any other day. Although, part of that may have been that I already knew the secret that was about to be revealed to her. The man they had chosen to play my part did resemble me… if you had the description from the books in your hand. Face to face we looked very different. That was of no matter, though. Even if I cared, there was nothing I could do about it. No matter what any of my family members thought, the movie would be different.

I took my time driving Bella from school to my home. I knew that her reaction today was going to be the bigger one. She cared too much about the actors who were to portray us.

"Edward?" Bella asked. I looked at her, directly into her beautiful brown eyes. They wouldn't be brown for much longer now. Her time was running out.

"Yes, love?" I asked her. Her gaze moved to the road for a moment. She was still uncomfortable with my keeping my eyes away from the road.

"Could you maybe…" She delayed the rest of the sentence. "Oh, I'm never going to live this down, but could you maybe go a bit faster?" She blushed as my eyebrows rose.

"You want me to speed up?" I asked, disbelievingly. She pleaded with her eyes. I smiled and faked hesitancy. "I don't know about that. Any faster and I'd be speeding."

"Oh, come on. You already know. It's not fair! The suspense is killing me here!" she complained. Then she got a glint in her eye.

"Please?" she asked quietly. I saw where this was going. "Please, will you do just this one thing?" She touched my face with her fingers.

My mind was distracted by the beauty that was Bella and I didn't notice as my hand, the one on the steering wheel, moved. The car started to turn, and Bella snatched her hand back. "Maybe it's best if you try not to distract me while we're in the car," I suggested as I sped up. She nodded, a small smile on her face. She really had no idea of the effect she had on me. None at all.

When we arrived at my house, she was so quick to get out of the car that I had barely enough time to get the door open before she grabbed the handle herself. She allowed me to pull her out of the car and then sprinted for the door. I walked alongside her, which she didn't fail to notice.

"Showoff," she muttered. I grinned at her. It was in fact what I had been doing.

Alice already had her laptop set up in the living room, with the Twilight Lexicon open. Bella dashed towards it, but her foot caught the cord, and both she and the computer went flying. I snagged her before she could hit her head on the table, but the laptop was not so lucky. It smashed against the wall with a surprising amount of force.

"Ohhh…" Bella moaned. "I'm so sorry Edward." She tried to reassemble the computer but I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to me.

"It's nothing."

"But it looks… looked… really expensive, and-"

"Nothing," I repeated, trying to get my point across.

Of course, at that moment, Alice finally came down to see what the crash had been.

"Is Bella okay? We heard the crash. I never saw it coming-oh man, my computer!" For a second, she didn't look too happy.

Bella nearly fell over her own feet again as she walked towards Alice, apologizing the whole time. Alice waved it away with one hand. "It's nothing. I'll just go get one of my other ones."

"_Other ones_?" Bella asked, astounded. "You had more than one laptop?" She blinked, realizing something. "You _still_ have more than one laptop?"

Alice merely smiled at her. _Bella can be so funny sometimes, _she thought.

I rolled my eyes and put an arm around Bella's waist. She was so soft, so warm..

"What happened to 'the suspense is killing me'?" I asked her.

She stiffened slightly, remembering her purpose here.

"Here we go," Alice said, descending the stairs with another laptop in hand. Bella blinked, looking from where my sister had been a few moments ago, to where she was now.

"Why do they always have to be so fast?" she muttered to herself. Alice and I exchanged grins.

I sat down on a chair, pulling my love into my lap, as Alice opened the website.

"Oh, you are kidding me." Bella said. "You have got to be kidding me!" She blinked a couple of times, as if the picture would change to something else while they were closed.

"They picked Cedric Diggory. Why? WHY would they pick Cedric Diggory? I can't even look at it." She buried her face in my chest.

"Bella, give the poor guy a chance," Alice told her. "You've got to let go, and see how other people might see it."

"No." The word was muffled.

_She'll come around. _Alice had directed the thought to me.

She was probably right. Besides, who was I to bet against Alice?


End file.
